To Feel
by 9siriusgirl9
Summary: DH SPOILERS! They both need to feel. GWHG. T A few swears, mentions of sex.
1. To Feel

DH SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: Well once again here it is dears, I feel the need to tell you all that I had one hell of a time writing this since my A button on my laptop is broken and I have to slam down on it to get it to work. I blame my fiancée he abuses my computer.**

**Oh and deepest of apologies to ****Taylor5795****, I know that I promised a story for you where Fred was still alive but I had writers block on that one and this popped into my head. I really will get that one up for you as soon as I'm pleased with it. Please don't be mad: ) Oh and I'm not really sure how good this is.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. It's all J.K.R's I just like to have fun with them! **

Here he was once again, sitting on the couch drinking and smoking those damn muggle cigarettes. He wasn't quite sure when he had taken up the habit, but it was sometime after Fred had died. Now he had a two pack a day habit and he was lucky if he made it through the day without a drink. He was lucky if he made it through the day without thinking about Fred, or her. She had come to him after the funeral and asked how he was, offered him a shoulder to cry on. It ended in a chaste kiss, witch in turn lead to heavy kissing and then sex on the back yard of the Burrow. Not one of the finer moments in the history of George Weasley.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?" Pointless since they had both already lost their clothes at this point._

"_Yes, I just need to feel, to feel something." She brought her mouth up to his kissing him deeply._

"_Alright." He said as he took his brother's girlfriends virginity, the only girl his little brother had ever loved._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

George had sworn to himself the next morning when he was sober that it would never happen again. It had been amazing and beautiful, full of tears, and pain, and the need to feel. But it would never happen again, he couldn't do that to his little brother. And he kept his promise, for almost three whole months until it happened again. It had been a birthday party for Ginny; his whole family was there, even her. She was living with Ron and Harry at Grimmauld place and had come to help her best girlfriend celebrate her coming of age. He hadn't seen her at all since that night and was doing a good job avoiding her now. That was until Ron had said something that pissed her off and she wound up on the stairs just as he was coming out of the bathroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_He came out of the bathroom shocked to see the girl that he had been avoiding all night sitting at the top of the stairs crying._

"_Oh, hello George. I didn't know anyone was up here." She wiped her eyes off with the sleeve of her sweater._

_George knew that he should have walked away at that moment and just left her there, but he couldn't. "Hermione what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He sat down next to her._

"_It's just Ron, he doesn't think that I know how to have fun, he thinks I need to loosen up." Her beautiful big brown eyes looked up into his. _

"_I think you're plenty of fun Hermione, I'm sure that you could show all of them down there what fun really is." He smiled at her._

"_Ha!" She laughed. "When have you seen me really have fun George Weasley?" She looked at him in a joking manner, but he could tell that the question was serious._

"_Well, I can't really recall a specific time, but deep down I know that everyone knows how to have fun." He was getting lost in her eyes. "Even you."_

"_Even me?" She asked in a whisper, closer now then he remembered her being._

"_Especially you Hermione." And then it happened again, lips that already knew each other crashing together once more. He wasn't sure who had started the kiss but he sure as hell wasn't going to end it. Hands were searching reaching out to feel, as they sat making out on the steps of the Burrow with her boyfriend right downstairs. And before either one of them realized what was happening he had her pressed up against his old bedroom door. Both their shirts were off, fumbling with the buttons on each others pants. She was sighing as he kissed a trail down her neck to the top of her bra. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

George had betrayed his little brother once again; he had fucked his girlfriend up against his bedroom door. While his whole family sat downstairs singing happy birthday to Ginny. He took another drag of the cigarette in his hand, wondering if he should get up and get himself another firewhiskey. It should have ended there, it really should have. But as time went on he couldn't bring himself to stop it. At first it was only once a month, and after each time they had sworn to each other it would be the last time. He soon found that he wanted it more and more and he couldn't wait till the next time she came over. Of course she was still with Ron, still totally in love with him to any outsider. How George hated to see them together, him all over her. But she never acted like it bothered her; she would act like she loved it. But still she would come to him more and more. Soon they weren't even talking before he had her on his bed in his apartment above the shop.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"_We need to stop this George." She said to him while putting her jeans back on. "It's not fair to Ron."_

_He looked at her, as he did after every time, taking her curves in. She deserved more then his little brother could ever give her. "Why?" It was a simple question, but he knew that it didn't have a simple answer. They're meetings had been going on for a year or so at this point._

"_Ron loves me and I can't keep doing this to him." She threw his shirt to him from the floor where it had landed. "Besides, last night he asked me to marry him."_

_George felt like his whole world was crumbling around him. "And what did you say?" He already had guessed the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it. _

"_Well of course I said yes. We've been dating for awhile and it's only normal that we get married." She said it in a way that reminded him of the old Hogwarts prefect Hermione._

"_But what about us?" He asked, forcing himself not to cry._

_She looked at him and frowned. "George, there is no us."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was glad that she had apparated away before she could see him cry that day. He hadn't seen her alone since, only at family functions. Here it was seven months later, and the night before she was to be married to his brother and she was all he could think about. Tomorrow he would stand up in front of everyone and be his brother's best man. Well co best man along with Harry. George really wanted to be there for his little brother, really he did. But he wasn't sure if he could stand it knowing how he had betrayed him. And deep down inside knowing how he felt about his bride. At this point he decided that he really needed to get off his ass and get another drink. Slowly he made his way off the couch and to the kitchen counter where the firewhiskey was. He had just finished pouring his eighth glass when a popping sound from behind him scared him and made him drop it. For a split second he held a small hope that it was Hermione, but Harry's voice ruined that for him.

"George, 'hiccup' you should really be out with us." Harry drunkenly walked into the kitchen. "We're having a great time 'hiccup' and Ron really wants you to be there. 'Hiccup'"

"Merlin Harry, you smell like a bar!" George placed his hands on the younger man to steady him. "Just how much did you drink?"

Harry hiccupped once more. "Not nearly as much as Ron has. You should see him, he's crawling around on the floor of the Three Broomsticks!" He smirked at the last part like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "So come on out with us, you'll have a great time!"

He frowned. "No, I think that I should just stay here tonight. I don't feel much like being out right now."

"Alright then I'll give Ron your best then. And I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course Harry, don't have too much fun." George forced a smile up on his face.

Harry smirked once more before apprating out of the flat.

He hoped Harry had actually made it back to the pub and not out in the middle of nowhere splinched. He grabbed the bottle of whisky and went into his bedroom, not even remembering when he fell asleep.

"George." The voice called to him. "George, wake up!"

"Uggg, five more minuets Mum." He grumbled.

He heard a small quiet little giggle. "I'm not your Mum." The voice said.

He shot up, he knew that voice. "Hermione?" He asked looking around the dark room. "Is that you?"

He was answered with lips on his own. "Yes, it is me." She said after breaking the kiss.

"But what about Ron, tomorrow, the wedding?" He asked.

"One last time." She said. "I just need it, I need to feel."

George grabbed her and fell into his sheets with her, the girl that would be his sister in-law by tomorrow afternoon. And they made love like there would be no tomorrow, no wedding, like they would be together forever.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Do you Ronald Weasley take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold forever, till death do you part?"

"I do." His little brother answered without hesitation.

"Do you Hermione Granger take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold forever, till death do you part?"

She looked at him, for a split second before she answered. "I do."

"Should anyone here have a reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

He wanted to speak up, he really did, but George couldn't find the words to break his brother's happiness.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you my now kiss the bride."

And then Ron kissed her, making the woman he had been with over the past two years his sister in-law. The woman he had been with just last night.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Two months had passed since the wedding, two months since he had lost her. And George hadn't done a thing except sleep, drink, and work. He had thrown himself into the shop and tried to think of nothing else, most of all anything but her. But she was in his every thought, every dream, and every moment nothing but her. Till the day she came into the shop.

He looked up, expecting to see some little kid coming in to buy something for a prank. But he was surprised to see her. "Hermione, hi, how are you?" He stepped out from behind the counter.

"I left Ron." She stated it as a fact.

"What? Why?" He asked her. He tried very hard not to sound happy at the news.

She sighed. "It wasn't working, for many reasons." Tears were springing up in her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug and looked at her. "Well, why don't you start with the first reason and we'll go from there."

She wiped her eyes on his work robes. "Well, oh gods I don't know how to say this."

"You can tell me anything." He assured her.

"I'm pregnant." She spit out, crying even harder.

George was beyond confused. "Wait, why would you leave him if you're pregnant?"

"Well, because," She wiped her eyes again. "The baby, well George, the baby it's yours."

He looked down at her seriously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." She told him.

George smiled the biggest smile he had since Fred had died. "Oh, Hermione this, this is wonderful!" He hugged her tight.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course it is. Hermione you mean more to me than I could ever say. And we don't have to get married, not yet. But please can we at least try to be together?" He smiled at her hopefully.

She smiled back up at him. "Yes, I think we could try." And she kissed him.

………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: Soooooooooo, let me know what you think. Loves, MISA **


	2. To live

**A/N: Second half here, mostly to explain Ron's reaction to everything, not that I like Ron (Cause I don't.) But I thought that he deserved at least this. Oh and I know that the first half of this was a lot more serious and I had all intentions to make this half serious as well but when I started writing the Weasley's only funny stuff would come out of my head, so sorry if I disappoint anyone at all. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, wish I did!!! On with the story. **

"Are you going to tell me the other reasons? Or do I have to guess?" George asked her once they were upstairs in his flat.

"Well," Hermione said, sitting down on his threadbare couch in the living room. "It's complicated, very complicated."

"Try me, I really want to know." He took a seat next to her.

She sighed deeply. "Turns out he didn't like me as much as I thought he did."

"What?" George laughed. "He's liked you since your third year at least."

"I'm not sure if he liked me as much as, well maybe he just wanted to be me." She sighed once more.

"Huh? I don't follow."

"Well, when you walk in on your husband snogging another guy you start to wonder." She was playing with her hands in her lap now, clearly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"You're kidding! Really, you must be Hermione. Are you saying ickle Ronniekins is gay?" The old George seemed to come back full force.

"Well, either gay or very bi curious. But I'm sure as hell certain that Seamus is gay. No one could kiss another guy like that and not be gay." She was looking everywhere but him.

George raised an eyebrow. "Seamus, as in Seamus Finnegan? That kid that hung out with Dean Thomas all the time?"

"Yes, one in the same. I really don't think that this was the first time either. They seemed to really _know_ each other." She finally looked at him.

"So, what happened? What did you do?" He asked, moving a bit closer to her.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, as if to take herself back to that very moment. "Well."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

_Work had really worn her out today; no one had told her how hard it would be to work in the Ministry. Hermione couldn't wait to get in the house and into nice warm bubble bath. She had apparated home right to her and Ron's bedroom so she could get in the bath as soon as possible. She was about to take her clothes off when a noise from the living room scared her. Ron's voice. 'Humm.' She thought. "He told me that he wouldn't be home till late, he said he was going out with Harry.' She smiled an evil smile. 'Maybe I'll go out and ask him to join me.' Know that he most likely wouldn't, they hadn't even slept together since they were married almost two months ago. It took all the strength of character she had not to go looking for George at the shop. 'Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.' She made her way out into the living room to find Ron._

"_Bloody hell, do that again." Ron's voice echoed from the couch._

'_Huh? He's not alone, who's with him?' She thought maybe Harry had come over and they were playing chess or something. What she walked in on was something so much different then what she had pictured. When she saw the scene on the couch she had almost thrown up again, like she had been for the past few mornings. Ron was straddling the couch over something, or more likely someone. And more disturbing this someone was a guy. And he was snogging the life out of him. She watched as the guy pulled Ron to him, grabbing his ass as he did._

"_Seamus." Ron moaned. "I love it when you do that."_

_She thought for a split second that she should just go back into the bedroom and forget that this ever happened. But in the end her temper got the better of her. "What the fuck is going on here Ronald!" She let her anger take her as she actually swore, something she rarely did._

"_Hermione! Oh gods, let me explain!" He cried as he jumped off the couch._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"And then we talked, he told me that he had been pretty sure that he fancied guys since his sixth year. It wasn't until a couple days latter that I realized I was pregnant and did the math and realized the baby must be yours." She snorted. "I mean the last time we had sex was a month before the wedding, and I'm only two months pregnant."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you two didn't even have sex on your wedding night?" George stated in disbelieve.

"No, he said he had a headache. A headache, how could I be so blind?" She placed her head in her hands.

He took her in his arms. "Hermione, it's alright, how were you supposed to know. No one saw this coming. Dose he, I mean the baby, dose he know?"

"No, no one knows. Only you, me and Harry." She continued to cry into his chest.

"Harry knows about us?" He asked.

"Well I had to tell someone. And I was too afraid that Ginny would get upset if I told her. He's known the whole time, since it started."

George pulled her away for a moment to look at her. "Well, you realize that we have to tell everyone, right?"

"Yes George, I know." She brushed his long ginger hair out of his eyes. "Tomorrow, it's Sunday dinner at your Mum's. We can tell them all then."

This was really a lot sooner than he had wanted to tell everyone, but best to get it over with. "So." He asked, trying to sound casual. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Don't play coy with me; we're way passed that at this point. I mean come on; you've knocked me up for Merlin's sake." She shook her head at him. "If you want me to sleep in your bed say so."

"Hermione Granger, I want you to sleep in my bed tonight so I can have my wicked way with you." He smirked. "Is that better?"

"Much." She jumped up off the couch and was half way to the bedroom before she turned around. "Well, are you coming or not?"

George was off the couch and undressed before she could even make it to the bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Sunday dinner came much too soon for George. He had only just gotten his own head around the fact that he would be a father, now he had to tell his whole family. Not to mention the girl that was pregnant with his child was still his sister in-law. Hermione hadn't spoken much the whole day, just mumbling to herself. He really hoped that she had plan, because he had no idea how to break this news. Before he knew what was going on they had flooed to the Burrow together. 'Well, out of the pan and into the fire.' He thought. He was happy to see Harry's face first when he stepped out of the grate, at least he knew.

"Hey Hermione, should you be flooing?" He hugged his best friend tight. "George." He patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry." He added at George's worried look. "I'm on your side. And so is Ginny, I'm sorry but I had to tell her." He added looking at Hermione's expression.

"It's alright Harry, the more people on our side the better." He assured him.

Harry glanced out into the kitchen. "I should warn you, Ron's here."

"Well I expected him to be. After all this is his family." Hermione said.

"Well yes, but well Seamus is with him." Harry backed away, looking like he thought that he might get hit.

George raised an eyebrow. "So has he told everyone then?"

"No, he hasn't. He brought him along as a_ friend._" Harry shook his head in disgust. "But he did tell me that he's going to let everyone know tonight that Hermione and he are getting divorced."

"So he's going to let everyone know he's gay then?" Hermione asked, still glaring into the kitchen.

"Well, he didn't even admit that to me yet. He told me that the two of you just don't get along." Harry backed even farther away, not wanting to piss off a pregnant overly hormonal woman. Especially one who had just found her husband cheating on her with another man.

George could feel how mad she was in the air around her. "Come on love, don't get too worked up. It's not good for the baby."

She took a deep breath. "He's going to put this all on me, I know it."

"Well you have three people who know the truth." Ginny said as she walked into the room. "You hurt her like Ron has and I'll kill you. Got it?" She pointed at her brother. "Oh hun why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?" She hugged Hermione. "I always knew Ron was no good for you. Remember your wedding; I tried to talk you out of it."

"I know." She gave into the hug. "I just thought that it was meant to be."

"Ha." Ginny giggled. "If it was meant to be you wouldn't have been fucking my other brother, now would you of?"

George burst out laughing, hardly able to contain himself at his little sister's bluntness.

"Weasley's." Hermione and Harry said at the same time rolling their eyes.

"DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. And George dragged himself and a struggling Hermione into the kitchen to face the music.

"Oh Hermione dear." Molly smiled at her. "I've saved you a place by Ron. Now come on everyone tuck in."

George watched as she took the seat by Ron, who was sitting next to Seamus, using every once of self control not to hit his smug little brother. He was mortified to see his whole family, even Percy and Charlie at the table. 'Well better all at once I guess.' He thought. Dinner moved on at a fast pace, too fast, and soon everyone was talking.

"George." His Mother asked. "When are you going to find a nice girl and settle down?"

He swallowed deep, how the hell was he going to tell his Mum this?

Hermione saved him. "Well about that Molly, it seems he already has."

"Oh?" She beamed. "And you told Hermione before anyone else?"

"Well, Mum, she's kind of, well she's the girl that I've found." He blurted it out and then looked down at his plate quick.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and himself yelled.

"SHE SURE AS HELL BEST NOT BE THE GIRL, SHE'S YOUR BROTHER'S WIFE!!!!" His Mum yelled at him.

"Not for long." Ginny muttered under her breath.

Hermione took a deep breath, then used that know it all voice George loved so much. "Well, Molly I guess that this is as good a time as any to tell you. I've asked Ronald for a divorce."

"Yeah good thing since I just found out that she's a cheat!" Ron yelled.

George stood up steaming mad. "She's a cheat? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't come over there and kick your ass."

Seamus was slinking lower into his seat.

"Oh and I haven't forgotten about you Finnegan, I'll kick your ass too!"

"Now George." Mr. Weasley said, trying to keep the peace. "Is that anyway to treat our guest?"

"Well it is when _our guest_ is fucking Hermione's husband!" Ginny stated standing up s well.

Bill and Charlie were exchanging glances across the table, trying they're hardest not to laugh. Percy looked shocked, and Fleur was watching intently like it was some sort of muggle soap opera.

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, not even bothering to tell Ginny or George to watch they're language.

George was about to say something but Ginny beat him to it. "Yeah by the way Mum, it looks like Ron is gay."

"I am not bloody gay!" Ron yelled, joining everyone who had already stood at this point.

"What do you mean you're not gay?" Seamus cried. "You told me that you loved me!" He ran from the table and out the front door.

Bill and Charlie lost it at this point and started laughing openly. Fleur kept looking from Ron, to George, to Hermione, waiting for what would come next. Percy looked like he had lost it and was resting his head on the table, hands blocking his ears. And Mr. Weasley was looking around, as if trying to find a good reason to leave the table.

"Explain- breath- your- breath- selves- breath- now!" Molly looked at all of them.

"Hermione's in love with George." Harry blurted out.

"Wait!" George and Hermione said at the same time. "No one said anything about love." She finished.

"But she is pregnant." Ginny added.

Fleur was on the edge of her seat, slowly dieing of excitement. Percy was now slamming his head on the table muttering 'why did I come back?' Bill and Charlie were still staring at there little brother wondering if he really was gay. "Gods" Mr. Weasley whispered. "I wish Fred was here to see this."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley yelled again.

"Pregnant Mum." George stated. "I think that you of all people should know what that means."

"You knocked up my wife! I'll kill you!" Ron tried to jump across the table at George.

"Maybe if were actually having sex with her she wouldn't have to find it elsewhere!" Ginny pointed at Ron.

"Ron." Seamus called from the door. "If you're not out here in five minuets we're through!"

"No! Seamus don't go." Ron ran out to meet him.

"Well it's settled then, Ron is gay." Charlie watched his little brother leave.

Bill nodded. "One out of six isn't bad. Don't be too hard on yourself Dad."

Mr. Weasley was still too busy with thoughts of how much Fred would have enjoyed this scene to answer.

"Well, I take it that's why you and Ron are getting divorced." Mrs. Weasley eyed Hermione.

"Yes, mostly." She answered.

"Don't forget zhat she iz pregnant with George'z baby." Fleur added. "What?' She said when Bill elbowed her.

"Yes, there is that too." Molly answered. "I expect that the two of you will raise my grandchild together?"

George smiled, knowing that thoughts of a grandchild had stilled his Mother's anger for now. "Of course Mum, why wouldn't we want to bring up a child in this lovely family?"

Everyone laughed, except for Percy, who was wondering if it was too late to take back his reconciliation with his family.

**A/N: So there you have it. The end, sorry dears no more. So review if you like, if you don't only constructive criticism is welcome. No gosh darn flames, pleases.**

**/MISA **


End file.
